


Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines

by blankdblank



Series: Thranduil Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Random and not fully filled out. Thought this up at work and forgot the rest of the story before I could write it all out when I got home. So here's a random bit from the full thing. Feel free to skip.





	1. Blind Date

“You need to find yourself a man!” something that you heard nearly daily.  
Galadriel, “No, You need me to find YOU a man!”  
So here you are, on a blind date, with an incredibly handsome man, clutching the polaroid that Galadriel had taken of you with the bare minimum notes about him written on the back. You met each other outside the restaurant Galadriel had chosen and headed inside after saying your hello’s.  
After you had given your drink orders and had offered suggestions to each other for the best things to order for food and giving the orders to the waiter there was an awkward silence.  
Even though you both had found each other incredibly attractive physically, you both found it hard to find comparisons between yourself and the notes written on the other person’s photo that you have been given.  
He glanced up at you nervously, “I like your makeup.” a quick look of regret after his comment flashing across his face, though he tried his best to mask it.  
You gave a quick nervous smile and replied, “Thank You.”  
The waiter brought your drinks and you both thanked him thoroughly before he left.  
You took a quick sip of your iced peach tea as he slowly placed his straw in his glass of mango tea. Then after glancing at the notes still clutched in your hand you looked back up at him as he took a drink, “So Galadriel told me you’re a Magician?”  
As you finished your sentence he started choking on his drink, leaving you to look at him in shock until he stopped coughing and placed his hands on the table, looking up at you, “Optometrist.”  
You let out a nervous chuckle as you covered your face quickly, whispering, “Oh Thank God, I’ve been trying for days to think of small talk with a Magician.” Making you both laugh for a few moments until the waiter brought your food, both thanking him again before he leaves again.  
You lifted your fork and picked at your food as he did the same, “So what did she tell you I do?”  
“Cosmetologist.” You let out a quick set of giggles, lifting your glass to your lips, “Not even close.” taking a sip then putting your glass down.  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m a Veterinarian.”  
“Did she just guess at random for our jobs? I’ve known her for years, we’ve talked about our jobs before.”  
“Same.”  
“What else has she told you about me?”  
You give him a slightly nervous glance, “You have a daughter.”  
He shakes his head, “I have a Son and Step Son, Legolas and Aragorn.” he takes a sip of his drink then continues, “She said you have 3 girls.”  
You swallow your bite of food, “4 Boys, my Brother and 3 Cousins, it’s complicated.”   
He gives you an impressed smile, “Wow, 4 boys, must be difficult.”  
“Not really, they’re great boys.”  
He let out another chuckle as he filled his fork again, “At least the date is looking much better now.”  
You let out another chuckle, “She definitely set the bar very low for us.”


	2. Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random and not fully filled out. Thought this up at work and forgot the rest of the story before I could write it all out when I got home. So here's a random bit from the full thing. Feel free to skip.

Blind date book cafe- used to be a large library- you buy books from second hand book stores in the area, wrap the covers and put a vague discription on the cover, when they buy their drinks they can rent a book for the time they are in the cafe, when they are done they can buy the book for the secondhand price, or if they get to go they can only buy the book, there is an open area for the people who like to talk and there’s another area upstairs that’s quieter with another small drink making area for refills, with more comfortable armchairs and small kitchens and beanbags and tons of cool shaped pillows in bright colors embroidered with quotes from various books that you handmade.  
…  
You have a terrible day at work, arguing with a customer over the font of a book that you sell, leading to an hour long argument triggering a migraine. Your shop closes at four, so you close for the day and send a text to your adopted brother Dwalin who owns/manages/waits in the restaurant you own together giving him your order and a brief recap, you were finally going to try the new taco salad that he had hoped to add to the menu.  
As you headed through the barely crowded streets your eyes were focused on the book open in your hand, following the same path your feet had taken for years back to your restaurant nearly completely oblivious to the world around you. As you slip inside your feet carry you to your normal table at the opposite corner of the room, weaving through the halfway filled dinning room, not noticing the two pairs of eyes trailing down your body as you passed. Admiring your long bouncing curls in your deep Raven hair then over your slim yet curvy silhouette in your pale yellow sundress, and eying your legs hungrily that they led to your tall heels that barely made a faint click as your slightly bouncing steps carried you.   
The table was already set up for you as your best friend and 2nd Manager in training was waiting with a large smile and a tray with your drink on it, happily greeting you, being the only creature inside to draw your attention from your book, even though it was just for a moment. Their eyes taking in your front as you turned to take your seat facing them, still fixed on your book but revealing a face nearly like a dolls with porcelain skin contrasting your thick dark eyebrows and your soft plump pink lips. Both licking their lips as you crossed your legs, the brief flash of your lower thighs that were quickly taken from their sight again as you’d brushed your dress back down and Bilbo flicked your napkin out over your lap in a quick gentle fluid motion before setting down your drink and adding your straw, then slipping away quietly to check on his other tables as you flipped to the next page in your book.  
Their eyes still lingering on you as your book claimed your full attention again, forcing the emotions its words had triggered to slide across your face adding to your intrigue as they tried to guess which book you could possibly be reading, both quietly offering guesses to each other. Your hand drawing their attention next, you absentmindedly reached out, sliding your graceful fingers slowly along the rim of your glass, causing their skin to be covered in small bumps as they imagined your fingers on their skin, finding the straw inside, placing a finger on either side of it to hold it in place as you lifted it to your lips. Both swallowing as your lips parted and you took a drink before somehow returning it to the same spot without looking before flipping your page again.  
Their first glance at your purple eyes stunning them to their cores as your eyes darted up to the muscular Bald man with the short beard who had set down a large salad on the table in front of you, receiving a small smile from you before being called away, turning only after shooting a large glare at the two Men staring at his beloved little sister, and your eyes darted back to your book. Lifting your fork and starting to dig in as your eyes slid across the open pages of your book again, that was propped in your left hand. Each bite adding to the heat rising up in their bodies as the spicy sauce slid across your lips causing your tongue to dart out quickly to clear It off, you’d finished your chapter and gently set down your fork to raise your glass again, after setting it back down you had felt the hairs on the back of your neck standing up, knowing you were being watched.  
Your eyes rising to find two Men, both in well tailored suits one with brown hair and silvery blue eyes, the other with raven hair and piercing blue eyes, both smirking at you slightly with incredibly heated gazes showing their urges to claim you as theirs. Frozen your mind went blank leaving you to blink twice with a blank look on your face only to drop your eyes again to your book, lifting your fork and continuing on your meal starting your unknowing teasing on the Men once more. Just as they felt themselves ready to burst in their pent up lust, you had stood as your plate was empty, leaving the payment you’d known Dwalin would only slip back into your purse later, the same bill you’d been exchanging for years now, and quietly leaving the restarant, sure to take the less crowded path away from the two Men whose eyes trailed your path to the door, their determination soaring as they’d settled on their plan to claim you.


	3. Unending Tease

Yet another shift at the 24 hr supermarket you worked in. You headed through the sales floor and back to the backroom. Gripping the bag strap over your shoulder as you turned the corner, heading through the door, noticing Thranduil, your best friend and unrequited Prince Charming. His head was slumped onto his hands that were folded and on the table in front of him, his face showing his sunken mood. Once again he had forgotten to buy food the night before, having no food at home to eat for breakfast.  
His brown hair fell back into its normal place as he raised his head spotting you walk in, raising his thick brown eyebrows as he shot you a small smile. You stepped over behind him and set down a small brown bag of food in front of him, he quickly opened it and let out a small gasp, looked back up at you saying, “I love you.” You let out aa small chuckle as you rested your arms on his shoulders giving him a quick peck on the cheek before whispering “Unending tease.” stepping around him and the table sliding your fingers over the back of his shoulders and headed through the door to clock In early and get started.   
…  
He paused as your lips touched his cheek, fighting a blush forming on his cheeks then the shiver that wanted to run through him as your fingers slid over his shoulders. He quickly ate the breakfast you had made him and placed the bag inside your bag, rushing out to clock in and go find you. He had been head over heels for you since you were children, he’d dreamt for years of you kissing him, he knew he had to ask you out quickly before you somehow found yourself on yet another date. For years he had watched you getting asked out left and right, each time was less bearable than the last. The only reason he had ever taken this job was to be near you. For the night shift it was only you two and three others to stock the store, with the manager as the lone cashier.  
…  
He found you working through a giant pallet of cans, quickly jumping in to help you. Spending the rest of the night near you, brushing his hands against yours sliding his hand across your upper back as you both headed for lunch in the break room.   
He was halfway through the lunch you had made for the two of you as your words snapped back through his mind, “What did you mean before?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You said unending tease.”  
You let out a small chuckle, continuing without looking up at him “You’ve flirted with me for years, and I know for a fact that you don’t want to be anything more than friends.”  
His eyes shot up at you as you put your things away heading back to clock in again, he quickly cleaned up and followed after you, “And what exactly gave you that idea?”  
“You did.”  
He gently grabbed your shoulder stopping you to get you to look at him, trying his best not to yell as his heart pounded furiously, “When?”  
You took in a shaky breath as you glanced over his face seeing the pleading look In his eyes as his breathing started to slow again, “Back in school Dwalin asked you if you’d ever date me, you told him ‘That would never happen.’ I heard you.” His heart dropped as he noticed the tears filling your eyes as you pulled away from him.  
He quickly followed you, stopping you again, “That’s not what I meant. You were just asked out by that Theoden guy.”  
“We never even dated though, he went for Talia the same day.”  
“Yes, but I was going to ask you to the dance but there were so many guys asking me about you, Including the Quarterback.”  
“You mean the one who was sleeping with Mr Tannen from the deli on his lunch breaks.”  
“I didn’t know that at the time. Why would you pick me. They all were the better choice.”  
“And who did I end up spending the night of the dance with anyway?”  
“Me.”  
“Since I had all of those amazing choices, why would you think that I would spend the night with you, if I didn’t want to be with you. Every time I got asked out I said no, because they weren’t you. Then you say that.”  
“That wasn’t what I meant. I never thought you’d pick me. I’ve been crazy for you since we were kids.” He put his hands on your shoulders leaning down to look you in the eyes, “That’s not what I meant when I said that.”  
You wiped away the tear that fell as you spotted Thorin pop out from around the corner, “Hey we got a customer asking for that yellow gatorade, but not the lemon one.”  
He dropped his hands, “We don’t have another yellow flavor.”  
Thorin threw up his hands, “That’s what I said. She won’t stop yelling.”  
You both grumbled and headed out to diffuse the situation, which ended with her shouting and knocking over a large display of canned corn and green beans in the shape of a large ship for the upcoming Thanksgiving rush, triggering the manager to detain her and call the cops to take her away. Her destruction of property charge was upped to felony assault when she slammed one of the cops in the face with one of the cans she had knocked over. Leaving you both no time to continue your conversation.  
Both of you rubbed your shoulders and backs from restocking the cans, as your shift ended you headed to your car to stop at your apartment for breakfast. He slid through the door behind you setting down your bag that he insisted on carrying. You pulled your breakfast out of the slow cooker as he set the table, both eating several helpings silently as you watched the report on the news about your store. You set your dishes into the sink to soak before you went into your living room/bedroom and dropped onto your back across your bed.   
He quietly followed and glanced over at you before turning onto his side and wrapping his arms around you whispering, “Will you go out with me?” making you giggle and reply, “Yes.” He lets out a chuckle and props himself on his elbow as you look at him, he smiles at you, running his hand over your cheek and kisses you. You lean into it and wrap your arm around his back. Both ignoring the door open and hearing your roommate and cousin Eomer coming in from his 48 hr shift at the firehouse, waving his hand as he mumbled, “Bunny, Dewey.” walking into his room, shutting the door behind him, and heavily dropping onto his bed and quickly snoring after, leaving the two of you kissing for a short time until Eowyn came in out of the other bedroom and dropped down onto your bed leaning against Thranduil’s back as he laid across you, turning on the tv and eating a chip from the bag she was holding.  
You both started chuckling as your kiss broke and he glanced up at her as she said, “It’s about time you two got together. Did that lady really break that cops nose?” pointing a chip up at the tv news story.  
Thranduil grabbed your pillows and propped them behind Eowyn’s back as he pulled you into his lap as he sat next to Eowyn with his arms around you kissing your cheek again as you filled your cousin in on what happened as you reached into her chip bag, eating some and feeding him a few over your shoulder.


End file.
